Home Again
by JustAFri3nd
Summary: Team Natsu is headed for another mission, but this one is located in the northern continent. Who will get a hold of the mysterious item? The person it was meant for, or maybe the mysterious group that sent out the request to begin with. Pairing's- NatsuxGray. First fan-fic so hope you enjoy it. Review's are appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

The snow blanketed the ground in a heavy sheet of pure white. However it took only second's for the ash of my burning village to fall alongside it, and turn even the purest of whites into a desolate gray. 'Deliora...' This one thought couldn't seem to escape the mind of Fairy Tail's resident ice mage, and it seemed worst today for some ominous reason. Gray gave a small sigh of relief when he was drawn from the memory, even if it was because of a sudden blur of sakura colored hair in-front of his face. "Hey ice block!" The voice of none other than Natsu Dragneel cut through his thoughts like a razor blade. "What is it now flame brain?" Gray muttered under his breath, still unnerved from the memory that had been plauging his mind. "I called your dumbass name over ten times." Natsu exaggerated since it had only been four.

Gray looked over at him, quirking an eyebrow as he waited for Natsu to explain why. "We got another mission!" Natsu exclaimed with that goofy grin plastered on his face. Gray stood up from the stool he had been sitting on, and streached his arm's above his head. "What kind of mission is it this time?" the raven asked as he looked over to the sheepish grin of his friend. "Something about finding a rare magical item, but the reward was huge! I bet it could cover Lucy's rent for a couple years." Natsu smirked, his hand igniting in flames as he was itching for a fight. Gray shook his head, knowing he shouldn't have asked Natsu of all people that question. "Tell me that at the least you know where the job is located." Gray sighed solemnly as the way Natsu seemed to pause gave him the answer he needed. "You really are an idiot." Gray chuckled as Natsu gave him a glare. "What's so funny ice princess? You wanna fight?!" Natsu growled, getting up into Gray's personal space.

"What are you boy's doing?" The menacing growl of Erza Scarlet seemed to echo through the guild, and all eyes turned to see who her prey was going to be this time. Natsu, and Gray wrapped arms around eachother's shoulder's, as they gave fearful laugh's. "Ah, Natsu here was just telling me about the mission of course." Gray quickly covered up for them, hopping Erza didn't know that it wasn't the whole truth. "Aye." Natsu agreed switching into Happy number two. Lucy, and Happy peeked out from behind Erza, and after some time Erza gave a small nod. "Good, then we should be heading out." she told the two boy's as they quickly broke apart from each other. However, there was one person in the guild that could see the slight hesitation, and small blushes on the rival's faces. "I don't get why you always turn into another Happy when Erza is around." Lucy comented to Natsu after Erza had left to report to Mira that they were going on a mission.

"Now Lucy, jelousy isn't needed." Happy put its paw's up to his face as he tried to supress the giggles escaping its mouth. "Who said I was jelous?" Lucy fummed as she glared harshly at the cat, who took shelter on Natsu's head. "So, where is this mission located anyway?" Gray asked as Lucy looked over at him in suprise. "It's located in the northern continent. A guide at Heilo is supposed to meet us, and take us to the area were supposed to look." Lucy explained to him as Natsu, and Happy were talking about fish. "Hmm? Gray, didn't you live in the nothern continent?" Erza questioned as she walked over to the group. Gray stiffened slightly, and squirmed a bit as three sets of eyes were locked onto him. "Yes, I did." Gray replied curtly, making sure to let them know that's all I was going to say in the matter. Natsu looked at him with a mysterious look in his eyes as he noticed that after that the raven had become silent. 'He's thinking too much again.' Natsu thought as worry took root in his heart. 'Wait, why am I getting so worried about droopey eyes?' he thought to himself as he followed everyone to the train station. Though no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't shake the sense that there was something he didn't understand.

"Wah! I hate the cold." Lucy complained after everyone had finished packing the things they needed. Happy flew beside her, and began to poke fun at her. "The cold don't bother me! I'll just burn it away." Natsu grinned like the idiot Gray knew he was, his fist igniting in flames. "Stupid hot head. You can't burn cold." Gray stated matter of factly, his deep saphire eyes locking onto Natsu's onyx ones. "Oh ya frostbite?!" Natsu growled, grabbing Gray's arm with his flamming hand. "Ow! What the hell shitty fire bastard." Gray exclaimed, pulling his arm out of Natsu's grip, and looking at the pink handprint on my alabaster skin. Gray placed a layer of ice on the now stinging burn, and looked up to glare at Natsu. Yet, he was taken aback by what he saw. Gray's eyes met Natsu's, but instead of the normal light of happiness in them, he saw a dull flicker of guilt, and shame. 'What happened to those beautiful eyes?...Wait did I just think beautiful?' Gray thought to himself with wide eyes, but didn't get to contemplate very long as him, and Natsu lay on the ground. They held their twin sized bumps, and looked into the dark gaze of Titania.

"Stop fighting this instance!" Erza growled at us in anger as her fist clenched, ready to strike if one of us thought of defying that order. "H-Hai..." Gray stuttered in fear of his life as he felt his life expectancy drop a few year's. "A-Aye." Natsu soon followed as we both stood up, not looking at eachother. Erza nodded, and turned on her heel, grabbing her cart, and leading the way. Gray soon followed after her, feeling eyes drill into his back. "Natsu, go apologise to Gray for burning him." Lucy ordered Natsu, seeing that her friend was hurting over what he accidentally did to the ice mage. Gray was preoccupied with his thoughts, so he nearly jumped out of skin when Natsu sped past him, muttering something that sounded like an apology. "What?" Gray asked, not sure exactly what Natsu had said, and noticing the girl's, and cat had left to go get their ticket's. "Your clothes baka exobitionist!" Natsu yelled at me with a small smirk on his face as I looked down, and noticed I had stripped down to my boxer's.

"Damn it! Where are my clothes?!" Gray exclaimed as he ran a hand through his silky raven hair. "Gray-sama!" Gray heard, but that was all the warning he got before a body rammed into his chest, and arms wrapped around his body. Gray heard the barely supressed snicker's from the Salamander, and gave him a death glare before untangling the blue haired girl from his body. "Juvia...What are you doing here?" Gray asked in confusion, and suddenly felt a weight in his hands. The ice mage looked down, and saw that his lost clothes had been placed in his arms. "Juvia had been stalk-er Juvia's means she had been out, and saw your clothes." Juvia smiled up at Gray with a soft smile on her face. "Well, thank you Juvia." Gray told the water mage, slipping his clothes back on as he ignored the laughing fire mage. The raven looked over at Juvia, and sighed as he could tell she was fantasizing about him again. 'She's a nice girl and all, but this is getting old. I should just tell her that i'm gay, and maybe then Lyon can win her over.' Gray thought to himself, giving a mental sigh. "Shouldn't you be going now Juvia?" Natsu suddenly asked, and I saw the blue haired girl jump slightly with a blush dusting her cheeks. "Ah, your right! Gajeel-san is still waiting for me to find a job." Juvia gasped, and with that she was gone.

"Gray..." Natsu spoke quietly, and the raven turned to face him with a questioning look in his eyes. The fire mage walked over, and wrapped his arms around the shocked ice mage. "I'll find you." Natsu whispered into Gray's ear, and the raven could feel warmth surround him. It was a strange feeling, yet it made him feel safe at the same time. The raven felt an excrutiating sharp pain, and my eyes shot open. "Ah, Welcome back to reality Fullbuster. I'm glad to say were making some progress with you, but your being stuborn." A figure with slicked back black hair, and cold garnet eyes told Gray as he walked over to a kneeling boy that was panting in exhaustion. The boy had light, curly chestnut hair, and emerald green eyes. The boy looked up at Gray with a look of sadness in his eyes, but quickly looked away. Gray couldn't say anything, and was left to glare at the scumbags. The pain in his bruised and battered body, along with the drugs forced into his bloodstream was begginning to take their toll on the strong willed Fairy Tail mage.

"Since this is becomming quite bothersome, and i'm afraid your mind won't last much longer, i'll be generous and give you one last chance." The man with garnet eyes chuckled, and grabbed a handful of raven hair, making the deep saphire eyes look at him. "Where is that book? I know you found it...after all, it was you who hid it long ago." the man smirked at me, as he traveled his free hand over my chest. Gray glared at the man, and decided to give him some Fullbuster hospitality. So the raven did first thing that came to his mind, since both his hands were chained above his head, and he was dangling by his arms. He kneed the man in his family jewels, and spit in his face. Gray took satisfaction as the man let go of his hair, and fell onto the floor with pain etched across his face. Some on the underling's nearby ran over to the man, and moved him away from Gray as they helped him to his feet. Yet, Gray's smirk widened as he heard the soft snickers of the boy with chestnut hair, that was now chained to a nearby wall.

"You have no idea what you just did boy!" The garnet eyed man grunted, glaring dagger's at the raven who shrugged at him. "You'll all pay once my friend's get here, and they will do much worse than that." Gray replied, knowing that he was already in for a rough time from his earlier action's, but not really caring. He knew that whatever they threw at him couldn't be worse then what that flame brain would do if knew that the raven had given up so easily. "You better keep that promise idiot." Gray mumbled mostly to himself before he was realeased from his binding's, and taken into another room. Again the blue eyed mage had his arm's chained above his head, and he was left alone in this new room. Gray took the chance to look around the dark, dreary room. Everything was made of cold cement, the only light inside the room was from a small candle, that casted an erie glow over the small space it occupied. Finally, the wooden door, that looked to be the only way in or out, creaked open.

Gray looked up to see a young woman with pale skin, long, straight, chestnut hair, and violet eyes. He slim figure made it's way inside, and the ice mage looked away from the revealing black dress. "Are you my new toy?" the woman asked, and with in-human speed, had a hand holding Gray's chin. She forced eye contact, and soon grinned maliciously. "Ooh! This is going to be fun. Make sure to have lot's of defiance...it makes me feel soo much better when you do." the woman ran a cool finger down Gray's cheek. "What the hell are you talking about?" Gray growled, but was abrubtly stopped as the woman captured his lip's, and slipped her tongue into his mouth. Gray tried to pull away, but found that his body had become numb. He felt a strange liquid enter his mouth, and his eyes widened as he felt a twinge of fear. He was soon forced to swallow the strange tasteless liquid, and the woman pulled away from him. "Sleep well pet." the woman told Gray as the raven's mind hazed over, causing his conciousness to cloud, and soon black out.


	2. Chapter 2

"Damn it Natsu! Would you stop struggling?" Gray muttered to the Dragon Slayer that he had been forced to haul onto the train. "No! I told you guy's that I could walk there." Natsu seemed to plead as he continued to fight against the vice like grip I had on his upper arm. Suddenly his struggles ceased, and the raven looked back in confusion at his wide eyed rival. "What?" Gray questioned with a air of confusion as he watched the other's cheeks gain a light dust of pink to them. "N-Nothing!" Natsu replied a bit too quickly, making the raven curiousity spike. Natsu cursed himself in his head as he felt the heat on his face. 'Why am I getting so worked up over him calling me by my name?' Natsu complained to himself, and nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a sudden coolness on his forehead. "Hey flame brain! Are you getting sick or something?" Gray asked with a strange emotion to his voice that seemed like deep concern. However, it flew over Natsu's head as he snapped his face away from the ice mage's view.

'If i'm ever going to ask him...now would be the time.' Natsu thought to himself as he placed his hand's on Gray's shoulder's, and looked him in the eye. "H-Hey, what are you doing?" Gray stuttered as he felt the warmth from Natsu's hands seem to relax his body that had tensed without him knowing it. "Gray...I need to know something that is important. I don't want you to say anything until i'm done explaining." Natsu told his friend carefully, feeling the his heart racing, and knowing the only thing keeping him talking was his need to know if Gray was his Mate. He had been crushing on the ice mage since Galuna, and now was his chance to tell him since Erza, Lucy, and Happy were on the train that was now leaving. "... SHIT!" Natsu cursed loudly as the train that they should have been on by now was beginning to leave. This outburst seemed to have startled the ice mage from his deep thinking, and he saw the reason for Natsu's sudden change. "Damn! Erza is going to kill us." Gray exclaimed, and thought of a stupid idea, but the only one they had now. "Sorry about this pyro." Gray apologized before putting a fist against his palm, and getting into his usual stance. "Ice make: Piller," the raven said as an ice pillar appeared from under the two boy's, and propelled them up into the air.

Natsu felt the sudden feeling of ice below him, and next thing he knew he was being shot into the air. The rosette felt his motion sickness kick in, and his face turned a sickly green. The ice mage landed neatly on top of the train, and cringed when he heard Natsu's body land beside him, making a thud like a sack of potatoes. "...Asshole...Never...do that...again." Natsu groaned in a mixture of pain, and motion sickness as he glared at the raven. "It was either this, or get beat up by Erza, so I think you owe me one hot head." Gray smirked down at the suffering dragon slayer who could only glare back in response. The ice mage picked up Natsu, and slung him over his shoulder as he jumped down from the top of the cart they were standing on to the railing below. "Just relax, it won't take longer than ten hour's." Gray chuckled at his rival's groan, and could imagine the look on his face as he made his way into the train, and in their own space. The ice mage set Natsu down on the seat across from him, before plopping his body down in the free space. Gray let his mind wander, and he absorbed himself in his thought's. 'Well that was an eventful time. Why does Natsu have to get motion sickness...I hate to see him like this.' the raven thought to himself with a frown, completely unaware of the sudden weight on his lap. 'Why am I so worried about the idiot? It's not like were anything more than just family. Are we?' Gray asked himself before a sudden thought caught his attention. "Hey Natsu! What is it you were going to ask me?" The ice mage asked as he looked across from him. However, the pinkette wasn't there, instead he was sleeping soundly on the raven's lap.

Gray couldn't help the blush that lighted his cheek's a bright pink. "You really are an idiot." he murmmered to the sleeping Dragon Slayer as he carded a hand lazily through salmon colored locks. "I guess this is ok. Only this once." the teen muttered as he situated his body to a more comfortable position without waking the other. The raven rested his head against the back board of his seat, and let his eyes slip close as he listened to the steady breathing of the one on his lap. Gray had no idea how long he was out, but had a good idea as he heard a loud, annoying voice that could only belong to one person. "Finally!" Natsu scrambled off the deadly transportation and into the frigid air of the train station. "Wah! Why is it so cold?" Lucy complained as she shivered a bit, and rubbed her arm's in a pitiful attempt at warmth. Natsu could only chuckle softly as he listened to her, he noticed that she had more clothing on then everyone put together. Of course, the exobisionist was only in his boxer's, so he didn't help. The pinkette let his eyes wander up from the well toned muscular chest yo those mysterious, deep saphire pool's. Erza took the liberty of ruining my view as she ordered the raven to put some clothes on. "Lucy should take lesson's from Gray." Happy teased the blonde with small, muffled laugh's as the ice mage ran about, looking for his lost articles of clothing. "Ah, good evening. You must be Fairy Tail." a man's voice caused five sets of eyes turning to face him.

Erza quickly studied who she suspected to be the one that had sent the request, and was to be their guide. The man was pale skinned, with slicked back black hair, and garnet eyes. He wore brown boot's, and a fur coat that covered most of his body. Erza put up her guard as she sensed a strange darkness in this man that made her want to gag. She glanced at her companion's, and could tell they felt the same with the way their bodies stiffened defensively. "Yes we are, and your our guide." Erza stated calmly, with no indication of what she had sensed. "Yes, my name is of no importance. If you will follow me, we may make it to Isvan before sunset." the man spoke leaving a sudden chill down Natsu's back as just like that the man walked off and just like fish near Happy he was gone. Although, his voice seemed to float across the chilly wind that picked up all of the sudden. "Follow the scent Salamander." Natsu's heightened hearing picked out as he realised that he could still pick up the man's strange scent. "Gray? What's wrong?" Lucy's voice broke the silence that had started to rise. All eyes locked onto the raven who was clenching his hand's into fist's. and clearly trembling from suppressed emotion.

Natsu began to feel worry take root, seeing his friend's raven hair foreshadowing his eyes, and his breathing un-steady. "Gray! Is there something you wish to tell us?" Erza demanded, but if you looked, you could see she was just as worried for her friend. Gray took a couple of deep breath's, before he seemed to calm down a bit. "Isvan is...was my hometown. And I think I know what that guy is looking for." Gray seemed to force out in a voice un-naturally neutral that just wasn't like him. Second's ticked by slowly as the information was processed by everyone, well almost everyone. "What are we waiting for then?! I've always wanted to fight you in your hometown ice block." Natsu grinned like there was nothing to worry about as his fist ignited in flames. Erza was about to smack Natsu for his inconsiderate comment, but stopped as she heard a faint chuckle. She turned, and saw Gray with a smile on his face as he suprised a couple more laugh's from escaping. That small sound made Natsu's heart begin to flutter, and his grin widened even more. "If it's a fight you want, there is only four word's you need to say." Gray looked over at Natsu to see if he got the hint. "Oh ya, I'm all fired up!" Natsu laughed as the depressing situation was avoided for now.

Natsu grinned over at all of his friend's, and raised a flaming fist above his head. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get going!" he exclaimed in joy as his friend's cheered along with him. "Natsu!" Natsu was suddenly yanked from the memmory, and blinked a couple of times at the un-familiar wall of the inn they were currently staying at. The fire mage looked over to see an annoyed Erza standing in-front of him, tapping her foot in inpatience as she looked ready to punch someone. "S-Sorry..." Natsu stuttered, scratching the back of his head as he tried to clear his head of the remenants of the memory he had been trapped in. "Like I was saying before you zoned out on me, I need you to tell me everything that happened before Gray disappeared. We have to find him soon, and you were the last to see him." Erza explained as the annoyance left to be replaced with a mixture of anger, and worry. "Whoever those people were, they are going to seriously regret taking Gray." Erza growled darkly, her demonic side showing as Natsu subconciously scooted back. Natsu felt his own annoyance begin to rise as he looked away with a scowl on his face. "I know, you, and everyone else has already told me many times over, but it's pointless!" Natsu growled as he abrubtly stood up from the wooden chair he had been sitting in. Erza looked at her friend in silence as the chair rattled across the ground. 'I've never seen him like this.' Erza thought sadly to herself as the pinkette turned toward her with a mixture of emotion's raging in his eyes, and most likely inside the boy himself.

"Natsu." Erza spoke softly to her friend, as she watched his body immediatley stiffen. "It's already been a day since his disappearence, we shoudl be out there with Lucy and Happy, combing the area for him." Natsu growled as he pounded a fist into the wall, making a indentation in the wall, and not feeling the splinnters that dug into his hand. "You know that we can't. This place is just too big of an area for just us to cover. We have to wait for Wendy, Carla, Gajeel, and Pantherlily to get here. With their added sense of smell, we can find Gray faster." Erza tried to calm Natsu as she lead him over to the bed, and sat him down. "But it's my fault...if only I had seen the way he acted...I promised i'd come back for him." Natsu muttered in-coherently as he looked at the ground. "And you will Natsu. If anyone can it would be you." Erza smiled softly as Natsu seemed to perk up slightly. "Now, why don't you explain what happened. Start off after we arrived, and got seperated when you chased after Gray to his house." Erza sat down across from the Dragon Slayer as she requipped into some more comfortable clothes. "Alright." Natsu gave up as he situated himself into a more comfortable position. "Well, after I chased down, and caught up with that damn ice bastard..." Natsu began softly, the scene beginning to re-play like a movie through his head.

*Flashback*

"There you are baka droopey eyes!" Natsu exclaimed in irritaition from having to chase him in the freaking snow. The pinkette panted for a while, his warm breath making small puffs of steam in-front of his face. However, when the usual come back did not leave his raven's perfect lip's, coal eyes filled with worry. Natsu studied the kneeling form of the ice mage as he made his way over to him, and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. This seemed to startle the boy, making him jump slightly, and try to strike the unknown mystery person. Natsu grabbed ahold of Gray's wrist before it made a painful connection with his stomach, and blinked in suprise at the unusual cold comming from his hand. Then is struck Natsu as he examined the ice mage's freezing, red hands that he had been digging. "Oi! Flame brain! Help me dig through this layer of snow." Gray seemed to order me, but Natsu could swear he sensed a slight desperation in his voice, along with another hidden emotion. The fire mage gave a small sigh, and Gray prepared himself from the insult, and complaint he knew was comming. Gray was taken aback slightly as his rival kneeled down beside him, and lit his hands on fire, melting some of the snow as he digged. "Oi! Don't make me do all the work ice princess." Natsu's voice broke through Gray's suprise, and they both began to dig together.

They stayed like that, digging side by side in a comfortable silence. Natsu could feel the chill of the raven's skin as their sides brushed against eachother. The pinkette thought for sure that the ice mage would move away in disgust, but he either didn't notice, or didn't mind, and Natsu was happy to stay like that. The feeling in their hands had long since numbed, and a chilled wind began to blow across the air. The light began to fade, signalling that night was soon to fall, but all this was ignored by the two boy's that were concentrated on their task's. "Finally, I found it!" Gray exclaimed in relief as he brushed away some snow, and picked up a midnight blue book that seemed perfectly un-affected by the snow. The cover had a strange marking in the middle that was hardly visible against the midnight coloring. "What is that?" Natsu asked curiously, and leaned in closer to Gray to try and get a better look. However, Natsu leaned a bit too close, and accidentally had his face on a sensitive part of Gray's neck. Gray stiffened, and bit back a moan as he felt Natsu's hot breath tickling his neck. He immediatly stood up with crimson stained cheeks, hugging the book to his chest as he felt a little bit bad when Natsu fell onto the snow.

"What the hell...!" Natsu was about to rage as he scrambled to his feet, but was stopped as he came face to face with the ice mage. "I don't know...it used to be in my house until Deliora attacked. My mother had given it to me, but I couldn't seem to open it, so I buried it here a long time agao." Gray spoke softly, and looked into Natsu's eyes with an un-readable expression. "Gray? Is that the item we were supposed to find?" Natsu asked with widened eyes as realization struck him. "Natsu, will you do me a favour?" Gray asked as he walked up close to the fire mage, their bodies centimeter's apart. Natsu looked at him questionally as his chilled minty scent filled his nose, making his cheek's heat up slightly, and look into the raven's memmorizing gaze. Their was a sudden weight to the Dragon Slayer's hands, and he looked down to see the strange book being placed in them. "Hold onto this for me, and don't let anyone else touch it." Gray instructed his friend with soft eyes, feeling emotion's he had tried so hard to push away, re-surface when looking at the book.

"Huh?! Why can't you? What are you...!" Natsu questioned dumbly as he tried to understand the ice mage's intentions, but was stopped midsentence as those perfect lip's that he longed for brushed against his in the softest of kisses. "Don't you see you stupid pyro?" Gray asked Natsu in a slightly irritated tone, but soon had a small smirk. "It has to be you." his voice grew into a whisper, and the raven wrapped his arm's around the pinkette, pulling him into a warm embrace. "I love you Natsu Dragneel." Gray poured his emotions out to the dumbstruck fire mage, who's mind was still reeling from shock. Suddenly the warmth was gone, and Gray pulled away with a sad look in his eyes. "Your probably disgusted with me..." Gray sighed, and this snapped the Dragon Slayer out of his trance, and he pulled the rave foward. "I love you too Gray Fullbuster. I was just shocked that you shared my feeling's." Natsu told the wide eyed boy in his arm's before smashing their lip's together in a much needed, heated kiss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

A/N Well, I want to thank you all for reading my story, and hope your enjoying it. Thank you for the review! I also wanted to ask everyone if they would like the next chapter to be a lemon, or should I make that seperate? Review, and tell me what you prefer, and maybe some suggestion's for the next part.


	3. Chapter 3 (Lemon)

A/N: Sorry everyone for the late update, I'm dealing with a lot right now, and haven't had as much time left over as I used to. For your patient waiting, and the very nice review/ request I got, this chapter will be a lemon. If you are a person that does not enjoy these types of things, I ask you to pateintly wait for the next chapter. Well, enough of my boring chatter, and let's get to what you people have been waiting for. Wish me luck since this is the first lemon I'll have written. :3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.

"I love you too...Gray." Natsu told the raven as their lips broke apart, and they panted for breath. "I'm glad, would have made this much more awkward." Gray gave a light smile, making Natsu's heart flutter, and his signature grin to make an appearence. Natsu wrapped an arm around to the middle of the raven's back, and pulled his lean, cool body against his. Lust began to fog the fire mage's eyes as he re-captured the ice mage's chilled lip's in a passionate kiss. "mmf..." Gray grunted in surprise as his back hit the snow, and the pinkette straddled his hips. "N-Not on the snow..." Natsu chuckled at the cute stutter the boy under him made. "Hmm? But your already hard ice princess." the pinkette teased with a light grin as he slipped his tongue into the raven's unsuspecting mouth. Gray soon lost the glare that he had been giving Natsu, and pushed against the other's tongue in a challenge. 'No way am I letting him win dominance.' The boy's thought at the exact same time as their tongue's slid, and pushed against each other.

Natsu suddenly felt a chill against his upper body, and pulled back to realize he was half naked. Natsu let his eyes travel over to the smirking raven as he felt those mysterious blue eyes scan him hungrily. "You sly bastard. How the hell did you do that?" Natsu asked with a soft chuckle, grabbing ahold of the raven's wrist's, and holding them with one hand above Gray's head. "Practice." Gray's smirk grew a bit as he looked up into Natsu's onyx eyes. "Hmm, well I need to make this fair." Natsu chuckled with lust in his gaze as he easily slipped his free hand under the ice mage's blue v-neck shirt. Warm hands roamed over the expanse of pale, alabaster flesh while slowly pulling the shirt up to the raven's arms. Gray felt Natsu's eyes memorizing his body, and squirmed a little, but stopped as he felt the grip on his wrists tighten. "Your mine." the pinkette whispered possessivly into the ice mage's ear before kissing the tantalizing, mint flavored lips. The fire mage ground his hips on the raven's member, and enjoyed the soft moan that came from the other.

Natsu pulled back from Gray's lips, and began kissing down his jawline, stopping to kiss and nip at his neck. Gray suddenly let a groan escape as the pinkette seemed to nip at a sensitive spot on the ice mage's neck that he didn't he had. The bulge in the fire mage's pants became extremely tight as he listened to sounds of the one under him. Natsu's dragon instincts kicked in, and he glided his fang's over the sensitive expanse of skin before biting down harshly. The raven grunted in surprise, but the small pain seemed to excite him further. The dragon slayer smirked a bit at Gray's response, and licked up the blood he had drawn from the mate mark. Natsu continued exploring the perfectly toned body under him, stopping to bite and kiss one of the sensitive pink buds. The fire mage rolled the other nipple between his thumb and forefinger, listening intently to the mewls of pleasure from the ice mage under him. Gray's hips un-intentionally bucked up against Natsu's, and the boy's let out a breathy groan at the pleasurable friction it had caused.

"N-Natsu...quit teasing..." The ice mage mumbled with a small pout as he squirmed in suppressed desire. "Call me Natsu-sama, and I may." Natsu whispered huskily in the raven's ear, letting his hot breath blow softly against it before pulling back, and leaving feather like kisses down his chest and to his stomach. "N-Natsu..." Gray groaned as Natsu glanced up at him. The pinkette kept his eyes locked with the other as he kissed his stomach, and pushed his tongue into his navel. Gray gritted his teeth, and clenched his fist as he swallowed his pride this once. "sama..." The raven muttered as the fire mage smirked down at him. "Good boy." The dragon slayer teased, and quickly kissed the ice mage before he could retort. The raven suddenly smirked against the others lip's before their positions were suddenly flipped, and Gary had Natsu pinned under him. "You make it too easy idiot. Now it's my turn." Gray smirked at the glaring dragon slayer before latching onto the others neck. The fire mage let out a surprised groan at the skilled tongue that danced across his neck, and he felt his groin throb in the confines of his pants.

"Who knew you could make those type of noises?" Gray taunted the pinkette as his hands traveled down to the waist of the other's pants. Natsu growled softly at the raven, locking eyes with the teasing saphires. The dragon slayer only had time to blink before pale hand's skillfully slipped off his pant's. The fire mage let out a small groan as the ice mage's hips grinded down against his throbbing erection. Natsu wrapped his arms around Gray's neck, and pulled him down for a searing kiss. He pushed his tongue into the raven's warm cavern, flipping their positions, and pushing his body down against the other's. The raven let out a moan of pleasure, and the pinkette maneuvered his hands southward. He slowly slid the ice mage's pants down his leg's, and threw them to the building pile of clothes. The ice mage arched his chilled back off the snow as Natsu stroked his erection through the cloth of his boxer's. Gray ran a hand through spikey, salmon colored locks, and let his other hand slip the last article of clothing off the salamander. "And here I was thinking you would have a little dragon." Gray purred seductively in the fire mage's ear, watching the other's revealed member twitch in excitement.

Natsu growled down at the raven, and ran a hand gently through his spikey hair. "Hmm? Well what about you?" he chuckled softly, looking down at the ice mage with lust, and love filled eyes. He slipped a hand under the other's boxer's, and ghosted his hand over the raven's groin. Gray let out a muffled gasp as his hips bucked up in response to Natsu's teasing. Natsu chuckled softly, and freed the trapped organ from it's confines. Gray blushed a dark crimson as he looked away in embarrassment from the pinkette's staring. The raven let out a startled gasp as a warm heat engulfed his pulsing erection. "A-Ah..." The ice mage grunted as he clenched his fist's in the numbing snow. Natsu flicked his tongue across the head as he slowly draged his fang's up, and down the pulsing flesh in his mouth. "Ngh...N-Natsu..." The raven groaned in a pleading voice as Natsu pulled away with a 'pop'. "You do taste like an ice pop." Natsu teased softly, kissing the ice mage, and pushing his tongue into the other's mouth to give him a taste. The fire mage pulled away with a string of saliva still connecting their lips before placing three fingers against the ice mage's. "I think you know what to do." The dragon slayer smirked seductively as the raven rolled his eyes, and sucked on the digit's.

The salamander pulled his fingers out of the other's mouth, and made his way down to Gray's entrance. He poked the puckering hole until his finger glided smoothly inside. Gray squirmed slightly at the alien feeling, wrapping his arms around Natsu's neck to try and distract himself. The pinkette pushed the digit in,, and out of the raven's warm, fleshy wall's before adding the second. Gray visibly flinched at the new intrusion, feeling a stinging pain as he was streached out a bit farther. Natsu didn't like the pained expression his friend's face, and leaned down to bite, and suck on one of the hardened nub's as he scissored his fingers inside the ice mage's tight entrance. The dragon slayer added a third finger, and pushed them deeply into the other as he searched for that special spot. The salamander smirked as he felt his fingers brush up against a different texture inside the raven that made Gray moan loudly. "N-Natsu..." Gray whimpered at the loss as the pinkette pulled his fingers from him, and positioned something much bigger. The fire mage pushed his head into the ice mage's virgin hole, and frowned when he saw the tear's pricking the edges of his saphire eyes.

Natsu continued to push into Gray's tight heat as he licked away his tear's. The pinkette kissed the ice mage deeply to try and distract him from the pain, sucking and nipping at his bottom lip. Gray felt himself streach as Natsu pushed into him, focusing on the feeling of being filled by the other's erection. The dragon slayer panted softly as he was fully sheathed inside his lover, and waited for the other to adjust to his size. "A-are you ok?" The pinkette asked softly, nuzzling his head against the ice mage's neck. "Don't treat me like a girl." Gray pouted childishly, wrapping his legs around the fire mage's waist. "Ok, i'll remember that ice princess." The salalmander chuckled softly as he slowly began to move inside the other. "Ngh..." Gray groaned a bit at the slow pace, and moved his hips to make his intentions known. "Alright, but don't blame me if you can't walk straight tommorrow." Natsu chided as he quickened his pace, and slammed deeply into the ice mage. "Ah!" Gray moaned loudly as the dragon slayer hit his prostate. "There." Gray groaned out as the pinkette slammed onto the spot again, and again. Gray suddenlt threw his head back, arching his back off the snow, and letting out a silent scream as he saw flashes of white and came. Natsu gave a couple more thrut's before he followed the raven, and came inside of him. Gray, and Natsu fell onto the snow in exhuastion, panting, and sweating. "I love you." Natsu whispered to his lover, pulling him close to his chest as suddenly the area became warmer. He looked around, and noticed they were surrounded by ice. "That should keep the wind out, so we can stay a bit warm." Gray grumbled sleepily as he nuzzled close to Natsu's body. "Love you too flame brain..." he mumbled as the raven fell into a peaceful sleep. The dragon slayer chuckled, and wrapped his arms around the other before closing his eyes, and dozing off.


End file.
